Contract
by SamPhantom95
Summary: Ciel knows that Sebastian still hungers for his soul, even though they both knew that he could never consume it. But will Ciel try to make that possible? And how will Sebastian feel about it?


**Contract**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or the track song 'Si Deus Relinquit' for the anime. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

_**NOTE: This is taken place years after Ciel had been turned into a demon.**_

The moon shone so brightly the whole of London could be seen from above. A small figure, sitting on the top of the Tower Bridge. Ciel Phantomhive lost in his thoughts, his memories of that night…when he was human. When Sebastian battled against Ash, losing his arm in the process and yet still he protected his Master.

It's been so long. Years have passed. All Ciel could remember was blackness, since his eyes were closed, and the screams of the angel ringing in the air as Sebastian counted down to ten as he tore the angel apart.

Angel against Demon. Revenge and terminality. Fulfillment and relinquishment.

But the contract was never executed. Only for the second chapter of Ciel's life to be all lies. The death of his family, the reasons for his revenge, even the new faces he had encountered in the past. Everything had been forgotten. But when everything had come clear to his vision, everything seemed to swirl and mix.

Two souls, two memories…all in one body. Twisting and morphing together creating agonizing turmoil.

Until the final battle. Demon against Demon. Longing and hunger.

Ciel remembered the look in Sebastian's eyes when he realized that Ciel was no longer human. His mixed feelings of amusement and remorse. He made a promise to him. Two beings, a human and a demon holding onto a contract, only for one side to let go…and breaking the contract.

Now being a demon for eternity, what is his life now? He had already attained his revenge…so what was the point of being a demon?

'_I wonder if Sebastian ever felt this way…' _Ciel wondered.

Ciel stood up as he looked over London, closing his eyes as he held his head up high to the heavens. Opening his eyes as he whispered,

"I wish for myself to be human again. The impossible can happen, and I want to be human once again. I want to…for Sebastian to take my soul. Just like he was suppose to from the beginning."

Ciel took one step and he fell from the Tower Bridge, falling until his body hit the water. This was his way of finding out if his plea was heard. As he sunk through the waters of England, he felt his lungs being filled as he struggled to breathe. Quickly, he swam his way to the surface and when he finally made it, he took in a large intake of air. Yes, he was indeed human again. He didn't know how, but he didn't care.

He crawled his way out of the water and into land, clawing the earth as he dragged his heavy body further away from the water.

That is, until he came face to face with a familiar demon.

"Master?"

Ciel lifted his face as he met Sebastian's. He lifted himself from the ground just before Sebastian could offer a hand up. He walked wearily closer to the demon, his eyes dreary and breath ragged. Sebastian eyed his Master closely, suddenly his crimson demonic eyes widening at the realization of his Master's state.

'_Wait…my young Master, something's not right.' _Sebastian was filling up with worry.

"S-Sebastian…you can finally…take what you always wanted." Ciel spoke softly as he finally reached Sebastian and clung to his tailcoat. Small weak hands, pale and shaking.

"Master, what have you done?" He knew already but he needed Ciel to confirm it. He held the small body that was clinging onto him.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his eyes becoming more and more faded. A smile fell upon his lips as his words escaped his mouth.

"You can…take my soul."

"What?"

Ciel's legs gave out and Sebastian caught him before he could hit the floor. There on the cold ground, a demon and a human who was once a demon, held in his arms. Remembering back to the beginning, when Ciel was dependent on his butler. Bound to a demon until the end. And now, this is where everything ends, for real this time.

"You've wanted this, right? You've wanted my soul, and yet you never had so much of a taste of it. I broke the contract. And now, we're back to where things should've ended."

"Master-"

"Take it. Take everything. Take my soul." Ciel pleaded. Never has Sebastian heard Ciel so desperate.

_'This is impossible, how could he-'_ Sebastian cut off his own thoughts.

"Master, you didn't answer my question. What have you done?" Sebastian was now the one pleading for an answer. He held up the young boy's face towards his own, staring into the blue sapphire eye and the marked eye.

"I wished…to the heavens, to whoever could hear me, to whatever was there to hear my cry. I wished to be human again…so you can eat my soul." A breathless laugh left Ciel's lips. "I knew you'd be shocked, but I wanted you to have my soul. Because…"

"Because what, my Lord?"

Small tears begun to form at the corners of Ciel's eyes.

"I have no reason to be alive."

Sebastian's eyes glowed out of anger and hunger at the same time.

"Master, you didn't break the contract. That was not your doing. Of course, I was infuriated when you were no longer human but that doesn't mean you should take the blame my Lord."

Ciel smiled again. This was getting strange for Sebastian. Considering Ciel never smiled except for Elizabeth or in public, occasionally. Even after the defeat of the angel, he never smiled even before he thought this was the end, except when he had let go of holding onto the bridge and fell as Sebastian watched in horror. And now, because this was truly the end for Ciel, a true smile was etched upon his young lips. A tragedy in happiness.

Still, Sebastian held onto Ciel securely, knowing that this was it.

"It doesn't matter. No matter whose fault it was, it doesn't matter to me anymore. All that matters now is for you to take my soul."

Sebastian didn't know what to do. As hungry as he was for the young boy's soul, he couldn't help but feel so attached to him. They've been through so much that the smallest string of companionship has formed between the two. Demon and human. Funny, this had begun to sound like Hannah's encounter with that human Luka.

"Master…if that is what you truly want."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes Master?"

"This is my final order…take my soul, and carve the pain into my soul as proof that I have lived my life. Let us complete the contract that we had started from the beginning. I will not leave what is left unfinished."

Sebastian hesitated. A soul a fulfill him, it was so tempting and here it was offering itself to him. And yet, Sebastian cannot still shake off this feeling. A sense of emptiness. But he was a demon and he was still Ciel's servant until the very end.

So, with a bow of his head he said those last three words he may never say again for a long time, until a new master has called for him,

"Yes, my Lord."

As darkness engulfed Ciel's mind and body, Sebastian watched as those eyes that looked up to him, turn empty and hallow. The mark was gone now, and his precious blue eyes were no longer alive. Sebastian had taken what he had been waiting for, but now…there lied Ciel, lifeless and cold in his arms.

"Thank you, my young Lord."

Sebastian held onto Ciel's body until the morning sun rose up. Never has Sebastian felt so fulfilled… yet so empty.

_Si deus me relinquit,  
Ego deum relinquo._

_Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest_

_Omnias ianuas praecludo,  
Sic omnias precationes obsigno_

_Sed,  
Qui me defendet  
Ab me terribilissimo ipse?_

- END -


End file.
